Coffee And Love
by Shanon Ni Liathain
Summary: Shadow takes shelter in a small coffee shop and meets a new....friend?


Hey. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Much appreciated. =) Btw, I'm using my own OC, I used her in my other story too, check it out? Thanks again,.

SONG BELONGS TO OWL CITY. I OWN NOTHING.

ONESHOT.

* * *

9:25 at night. Raining….

Shadow the Hedgehog trudged down main street of New Mobotropolis….In the pouring rain. The rain hit like little stones of depression against his quills and his soaked jacket. _Alone_, he thought. _All alone in this stupid town on this stupid planet in this stupid universe._ A clap of thunder hit and he decided he should take shelter in a small coffee shop at the corner. He was depressed lately because of all the stupid people having other stupid people to share their stupid lives with. _Idiots_, he sighed. Sonic and Amy had gotten together like the stupid idiots they are. Heck, Knuckles and Rouge had a thing going like the idiots they were too.

He pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside, immediately inhaling the smell of coffee and feeling the heat push over him like a small wave. He looked around the small shop and saw only couples. _Maybe_, he thought, _I could blow them all away with a Chaos Spear?. _He rolled his eyes and shrugged his soaked jacket off and sat down at a table in the back of the shop, getting a good view of what the stupid couples were doing. There was a young couple sitting at the front in front of the register holding hands, and kissing lightly. Shadow let out a small growl and shifted in his place. On the far left, there was another couple, middle aged, giggling and smiling widely. Again, he growled. And the one that bothered him the most was the old couple, sitting in front of the small stage, holding hands. He didn't growl or wish to blow them away. He just stared. Wide-eyed about how long the couple could be together so long, making each other happy. The male bunny caught his eye and smiled politely. Shadow tore his glare away and watched the rain hit against the glass windows.

Still staring out the window, he heard and loud screeching noise and whipped his head around to see the annoyance. On the stage, in front of the old couple, was a girl holding a guitar. It must have been the mic because it was on the floor. The girl, hedgehog girl, was embarrassed as she was blushing. She mouthed sorry to the old couple and bent down to pick it up. She had turquoise-blue fur and her quills were pushed back into a messy, but neat ponytail, some were dyed pink he guessed, and her fringe hung just above her eyes…Which were a pale grey colour. She wore knee length black boots that were very…gothic you could say. She had purple tights, black shorts on and a long top that stopped just above her waist. She wore no make-up only some eye-liner but her skin was flawless.

Shadow glared at her but then he just stared. She sat on one a stool and spoke into the mic, "Sorry about that" She coughed to clear her throat and fixed the guitar on her lap and spoke again, "Open-Mic night tonight….Hope you enjoy this." She levelled the mic to her mouth and began to strum on her guitar lightly. The sound was familiar to Shadow, _I know this song…By that new band…Owl City, that's it. This song…This Is The Future?…I think._ She started to sing,

"_Wake up on your own and look around you cause' your not alone, release your high hopes and they'll survive cause this is future and your alive"_

Her voice was high-pitched and was like velvet. Soft and comforting. Shadow tried to stop staring at her but couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked perfect to him. She was so happy. Smiling, whilst singing to these people.

"_Dive in and swim away from your loneliness and miserable days" _

Was it a cliché he thought? The most beautiful girl he had ever seen singing about not being depressed, being happy and cheery. Maybe. But he didn't care. As long as he got to sit here and watch her sing he was happy. Again, she was strumming and she locked eyes with The Ultimate Life Form. His heart could have skipped a beat. She smiled her perfect smile at him and all Shadow could do was give his classic, I'm-a-bad-boy-rebel-guy-and-I-don't-care-about-anything look. But she didn't stop smiling, it faded slightly but then she looked away. And for some reason Shadow felt guilty. This girl, amazing girl, had smiled so politely, so perfectly and Shadow didn't even smile back.

"_And when you wake up on your own look around you cause' your not alone let your hopes go and they'll survive cause' this is the future and your alive….You're headed home"_

She finished the song and drew back from the mic. The old couple, the young couple and the middle-aged couple all clapped and cheered. Shadow wanted to. But he didn't. She stepped down the stairs and walked over to the counter talking to the cashier. Shadow started to stare out the window again. Day dreaming. The chair on the opposite side if his table moved and he turned his head to see who it was. And of course it was the girl who was singing. She sat down with a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Mind if I sit here?" She said.

"No." He replied, flatly.

"Thanks. Hope I didn't damage your hearing with my song" She said, laughing. Shadow didn't reply. He snubbed her and looked out the window. She stared out too, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Counting the raindrops? You know there's like a billion of them falling." He was listening intently to her but still trying to ignore her at the same time.

"Had a bad day at the office?"

"I don't really think it would be any of your business if I did have a bad day anyway." He said, "I don't even know you let alone tell you about my day." She looked at him like he was crazy. This girl was trying to be nice and see if he was okay but Shadow had to be an ass and be rude.

"Sorry…you looked…sad. Just trying to help." Again, he didn't reply.

"I'm Kim by the way. Now you know me." She said, happy with what she had just said, "And your….let me guess…Spike or Thorn, Lord Of The Underworld?" She said, smiling smugly. He had to hand it to her, she was funny. He turned to face her.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"That was my third guess. I swear it." She smiled. The young couple got up, hand in hand, and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Couples huh?" She said. Did she just read his mind? The un-easiness had left him but he wasn't going to just let her in that easy.

"…Tell me about it"

"And so Thorn and or Lord Of The Underworld speaks!" She exclaimed. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but he didn't dare let it appear.

"Its Shadow."

"I prefer Thorn."

"But Shadow is my name"

"Then can I call you Thorn?"

"No."

"…Why not? I know you like it."

"Who said I liked it?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"…Nothing Thorn"

"This is pointless isn't it."

"Yep."

He admired her. Any girl that was able to approach him and even dare give him a nickname like that deserved some credit.

"Well if you call me Thorn then I'm calling you….", She smiled.

"You cant think of a name can you?"

"…Yes I can!"

"Okay okay, no need to get hot and bothered." She said.

"Well I'm just going to call you Kim. That's your name. Its who you are."

"Wise words Thorn" He shook his head.

Time passed slowly but surely and Shadow didn't even notice it. He was compelled to know more about this girl. The two other couples left and they were the only two left in the shop. It was 10:15 now. He learned that she liked chocolate but not hot-chocolate, she liked the smell of cinnamon but hated cinnamon sticks. She tried Extreme Gear once but failed. Terribly. She even had the proof. A 3inch scar across her stomach. She liked singing and her favourite band was Bon Jovi. She hated "Plastic" girls and preferred people with a personality that shined. But it wasn't bad if they were good-looking either.

"So Thorn-"

"Shadow. Not Thorn."

"Thorn. Spill the beans. What's your story?" He couldn't answer her question. He couldn't just tell her that he was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago, he could disappear and reappear using Chaos Control and he was GUN agent. No. He couldn't.

"I don't have a story."

"Everyone has a story."

"I'm not everyone"

"I can guess your story."

"Really now?" He said wondering if she could hit the nail on the head. Which was extremely against the odds.

"Your from the future. You have magical powers that make you invisible and your also an FBI agent"

"…Close" She laughed. He laughed. They both laughed. For the first time in a long time Shadow felt good within another's company. And he realised he liked this girl. Like _Liked. _She was beautiful. Had a great sense of humour. She could sing. And she made him happy.

"So…Are you friends with The Blue Blur?" That dreaded question. _Are you Sonic The Hedgehog? Can you run as fast as him? Are you his brother? Are you his Dad?. _

"Not quite friends. Ally's you could say. And no, I'm not his brother."

"Well…I wasn't going to ask you that. But I was going to ask you whether you can run as fast.."

"…Yes."

"Wow! You'll have to show me that sometime. I heard it's a rush." He thought about that. He had never taken another person running with him. Would it be dangerous? He didn't care. All he knew was that she wanted to do it. That's all that mattered.

"Sure." He said. That was tough. He didn't expect it to just roll of his tongue like that. She smiled her perfect smile and look at her left wrist, which bore a yellow wrist watch.

"Oh my God! Its nearly 10:30! Well you know what they say, Time Flies When Your Having Fun!" She said, standing up. He stood up too, standing across from her. She strapped her guitar case to her back and put a 5 dollar bill on the table.

"I gotta' go Shadow" He smiled.

"You just called me Shadow."

"…Crap." She laughed. She stuck out her right hand to him,

"It was really nice to meet you. I've never felt an hour go by so fast." He grasped her extended hand and shook it.

"Ditto."

"Crap. Its raining. Ughh. Walking in that!" She frowned. Shadow suddenly felt compelled to not let her get wet or cold. It was upsetting her.

"I could give you that run now. I mean, if you wanted to." She beamed her perfect smile.

"If its not too much bother Thorn."

Kim said her goodbye's to the cashier and Shadow put on his now dry jacket. They stepped outside into the pouring rain. She had no jacket.

"Its freezing!"

"Here" he said taking off his jacket, "You owe me money for the dry cleaning." He said handing it to her. She took it and put it on. It was way too big for her. But it suited her.

"Is it okay to be scared?" She said.

"Fear is just a thought. You need to block it out for it to become a blank thought."

"Are you a philosopher or something Thorn?"

"Something like that" He said, smiling again.

"Okay, how are we going to do this..?"

He didn't answer her only took her hand in his. He stepped in front of her and bent down, piggy-back position.

"Get on" He said. She looked confused but then climbed onto his back. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Okay, this is a bad idea Shadow, IM GOING TO DIE!"

"Trust The Lord Of The Underworld." He said, grasping onto her. For safety….and for his small pleasure. She lowered her head to his ear.

"Your hands are cold.." She whispered, "I always thought Lord Of The Underworld's hands would be like fire. I guess your not Lord Of The Underworld. I guess your just Shadow." She finished.

"Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." He said, starting off into a sprint. _A man in love, _he thought. The sprint turned to a run. And the run turned to a dash. And then there was no stopping him. All that could be seen was a dash of light. All that could be heard was the screams of his passenger. Guess he had a nickname for her after all. _Kim The Squealer. _

* * *

Thanks for taking the time out to read my story. Much appreciated!

Review? I like to hear feedback.

No flames please. =]

Again, you rock for reading this. I love you! ^_^

_**Shaz_lyonz **_


End file.
